Illusion Magic
Illusion Magic (幻魔法 Maboroshi Mahō) is a form of Caster Magic utilized by various mages. Description A form of Magic that revolves around the use of illusions, allowing the caster to create illusions that deceive even respectable Mages of the Ten Wizard Saints and Captains. The user can also determine who sees and hears the illusions and who doesn't. The Magic has quite a large range, as seen when Ivan Dreyar was able to trick the entirety of the audience into seeing a false fight between him and , as well as hide him and the other Raven Tail Mages. Spells Manito's Spells *Fading Counter: A type of Magic which allows its user to enchant himself or herself with an intangible, colorless aura-like cloak throughout their body and soul which creates a pair of illusion copy of his or her arms which auto-magically projects itself from the user's torso's either side to block any melee type of attacks. **Fading Horsefish Counter: A type of Magic which allows its user to enchant a target enchantment spell and splice it apart to summon a phantasm in the shape of a flying horsefish. *False Death: A type of Magic which gives the user and his or her allies the state of death at wherever they are located (though within 900 to 1,200m in diameter from the user), allowing them to only get up from the death state when all harmful effects and events during the battle ends. **Back from False Death: A type of Magic that negates the effect of one illusion from a target object and shatters it with a variety of effects. *Phantasmal Decoy: A type of Magic which cloaks the user and instantly places a clone of the user either in the front, back, or either sides of the user. *Fantastic Apparatus: A type of Magic that makes all of the user's clones (except itself)and the user's illusions shatter and dissipate in order to create an area of effect. *Lure and Calm: It is a quicken, enchantment spell that forces all creatures except the caster in an area of effect to redirect their attention to something else while being made calm. *Sandman's Kaleidoscope: A type of Magic that produces a vivid cone of clashing colors that springs forth from either one hand or both hands, causing all creatures in range to become stunned, blinded, and sleep. *Fool's Trap: A type of Magic that makes a lock or other small mechanism as well as a non-creature object seem to be trap-type device to anyone (except the caster) who can detect traps or spot hidden objects. *Manito's Phantasm: A type of hex Magic that produces a phantasmal image as a copy of a target object, creature, or force either within the caster's imagination; in the given area of 4,000km where the caster is the center-point; or whomever or whatever the caster have had encountered in the past. Trivia *Somewhat influenced from Genjutsu from the series, Naruto.{ Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Free Use